Unnamed Space Rangers
This is an alphabetical list of all Space Rangers that appear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both named and unnamed. Named Space Rangers will most commonly have their own pages, as well. An attempt to catalogue every Space Ranger when we have not been given names for each character (even though we might have prominent characters that often show up in groups shots) is, unfortunately, impossible, but we will try to provide as much information as we can whenever possible. Known Space Rangers Booster Sinclair Munchapper Booster was a young farm-boy from Jo-Ad who always dreamed of become a Space Ranger and idolized Buzz Lightyear. When Zurg attacked his planet, he got a chance to meet Buzz in person and proved invaluable in helping the Ranger stop him. Buzz then suggested that Booster sign up with Star Command, which the Jo-Adian eagerly did, but he started out as one of Star Command's janitors first. During the course of "The Adventure Begins", Booster, Mira and XR helped Buzz thwart Zurg's schemes again and were afterwards awarded for their bravery, becoming full-fledged Rookies and becoming Team Lightyear under Buzz's lead. Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear is the pride of Star Command and a firm upholder of peace and justice. He's always the one people turn to for help and he's also saved a lot of his fellow Space Rangers like Rocket Crockett and Ty Parsec, the latter being one of his oldest friends from their Academy years close to twenty years ago. Buzz's partner was Warp Darkmatter, whom he originally thought had died in an accident. After Warp's death, Buzz refused to take on any new partners, but after Booster, Mira and XR helped him thwart Zurg's evil schemes, they formed Team Lightyear together and now keep the galaxy safe from crime. Commander Nebula Commander Nebula, despite his old age, is the man behind the formation of Star Command. Quite active in his youth, he even went so far as to create the alter ego Shiv Katall to perform undercover work right under Zurg's nose, garnering Shiv Katall's reputation as the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. Nowadays he's stuck behind a desk signing papers he never reads (that's how the LGMs got him to sign XR's work order), but Nebula's still got the brass to take on anybody who messes with Star Command and his Rangers. Even his peg-leg has found use in becoming a plasma cannon he falls back on when things get dicey. Corporal This Space Ranger has never been properly named, but judging by his first appearance in "The Adventure Begins" we know his rank to be the that of a corporal's (which is relatively low on the scale of ranks, not even being a full officer). From the little observed of him while he is scolding Booster back when he was a lowly janitor sneaking into the launch bay, he is a stern upholder of Space Ranger rules, but looks up to Lightyear in a mixture of fear and awe. Since then, we have seen him in "Sunquake" as Star Cruiser 36's co-pilot and with another brief speaking role in "Gravitina" as he's counting down to asteroid impact, but he's never given bigger roles again, only showing up in background Space Ranger shots. Cadet Flarn Cadet Flarn is very briefly seen for the first time in "The Adventure Begins" on the training deck, exercizing alongside Rookies and Space Rangers alike. He is rather clumsy and absent-minded, forgetting to watch his back during training when a Guard-Bot grabs his tail and tosses him into the wall. He is a multi-limbed alien with four arms, three fingers on each hand, two feet, and a tail. His bright red skin and navy-blue eyes hint at a lizard-like species, though his race remains unnamed and he is its only member of it displayed throughout the series. Although Flarn has never been given proper dialogue, his voice has a deep and throaty ring to it. Fop Doppler Fop Doppler is a Tangean Royal who was tricked by Lord Angstrom into evoking the Rule of a Firstborn, a Tangean tradition that enables any highborn noble the right to ask to marry the King's firstborn. In this case, he asked for Mira's hand in marriage, and Mira, seeking to avoid marriage at all costs, evoked another Tangean tradition called the Challenge of Worth, forcing Fop to complete basic Space Ranger training if she was to marry him. No one, least of all Mira, expected Fop to get the highest scores and become a full-fledged Space Ranger. He even liked it so much that he withdrew his proposal and decided to stay a Space Ranger, and thus became the second Tangean Space Ranger. Mira Nova Princess Mira Nova is a Tangean Royal and the heir to the Tangean throne. She is also the first Tangean in history to become a Space Ranger, being inspired by Buzz to join Star Command when she helped him save her father and Tangea from Zurg and his Hyper-Hornet. She later on helped Buzz, Booster and XR stop one of Zurg's biggest schemes and became a member of Team Lightyear and Buzz's co-pilot. In contrast to her fellow Tangeans, Mira is a woman of action and not one to remain idle for long. Like all Tangean Royals, she possesses "ghosting powers" that enable her to pass through solid objects and sift through people's minds, both making her a valuable asset to Team Lightyear on their adventures. Petra Hammerhold Petra Hammerhold is a teenager who recently became a Cadet alongside her boyfriend, Plasma Boy. She was initially against joining the Space Rangers due to her father forcing her to in an attempt to straighten her out and keep her away from Plasma Boy. However, when Plasma Boy was in danger, Petra was impressed by their planning and gained a new-found respect for a Space Ranger's determination to do the right thing. She was especially impressed by Booster, who had quite the crush on her but stepped aside when he found out Plasma Boy was her boyfriend, and whose quick thinking saved Plasma Boy. Thus, Petra and her boyfriend enrolled in the Academy together and are currently attending the same classes.The Plasma Monster Plasma Boy Plasma Boy is, alongside his girlfriend Petra, a newly enrolled Space Ranger Cadet. He didn't think that Space Rangers were all that great at first, believing them to be mere tools, or "puppets", that followed the bidding the government.The Plasma Monster However, when he was destabilized by a laser blast and in danger of exploding, having turned into a dangerous ion storm, Booster went out of his way to save him by placing him in his Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit. The selfless act made Plasma Boy gain a new respect for the Space Rangers, especially after Booster saving him even after speaking out against him and fighting, so Plasma Boy volunteered to enroll in the Academy alongside Petra, spiting her father, to his delight. Rocket Crockett Rocket Crockett is one of the only supporting Space Rangers besides Ty Parsec and the members of Team Lightyear who is given a proper personality. He is the Captain of Star Cruiser 22 and an arrogant, cocky and over-confident individual who takes pride when he is revered more highly than Buzz. He hates doing mundane tasks like routine check-ups and won't pass up an opportunity to gloat when he has a better mission than Buzz, always taking full advantage of the fact. He also enjoys teasing Mira quite often about her royal ties and being a simple Rookie, though cannot hide being impressed by her skill at times. However, like all Space Rangers, Rocket does his job well and knows where it really counts. Tundra Tundra is a blonde human Space Ranger who contributes to the Star Command newsletter. Whether she writes for it is unknown, but she certainly takes photographs for its articles. She has a high-pitched voice that cracks and is commonly seen with her hair tied back in a ponytail, earrings, and wearing red lipstick. In "The Starthought", she is seen briefly as a member of Rocket Crockett's team, possibly being the navigator. But in "Sunquake", she is the Captain of Star Cruiser 36 with the Corporal as her co-pilot, Flarn as her navigator, and Space Ranger #14 making up the rest of her team, which suggests she rose up in the ranks. Ty Parsec Ty Parsec, along with Rocket Crockett, is one of the only supporting Space Rangers given a proper name and personality. Ty was considered a legend back at the Academy along with Buzz, with the latter having saved him at least fifty times throughout their careers.Wirewolf Ty's dissatisfaction with this, probably due to Buzz always saving him, led Ty to lead a solitary life protecting the energy outpost on Canis Lunis. However, Ty Parsec is more well-known for turning into the techno-organic creature wirewolf after a combination of Canis Lunis' radioactive moon's energy and the bite of the energy vampire NOS-4-A2. XR XR was made by the LGMs to be Buzz's new partner after Warp's death and after he refused to take Mira as his partner. Their reasoning behind XR being the ideal partner was that the robot would never be in real danger because the LGMs would always be able to put him back together again. XR was programmed to watch and learn from Buzz, but after a malfunction due to the LGMs having lost their mind-link when they put him back together again, XR gained a personality and character flaws, becoming the sarcastic and wise-cracking robot we've all come to know and love. He believes Commander Nebula is his father and is greedy and cowardly to a degree, but when it really counts XR puts his wants aside for the good of his team. Unknown Space Rangers Since the following Space Rangers are unnamed and have only been used as extras or background characters, the following section will merely contain screenshots and footnotes of which episode each character appeared in, and a little extra information about their roles, if there is any. Humans Space Ranger #1 This Space Ranger has been seen several times and was actually given lines in both "Downloaded" and "Rookie of the Year", though they were brief and his name was never mentioned. He appears to be the Captain of Star Cruiser 19 and was also seen not faring as well as he should have on the training deck along with several other Space Rangers. He has a clear, strong voice and respects Buzz, calling him "sir" despite them both being Captains and of equal rank, which was possibly due to Buzz being in charge of one mission and him following Buzz's lead.Rookie of the Year He is voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. Appearances: ''' *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *Millennial Bugs *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #2 Not much is known about this Space Ranger besides him being Rocket Crockett's co-pilot on Star Cruiser 22. He has never spoken to show us much of his personality. He looks particularly rugged, however, sporting a double chin strip beard and sideburns, accompanied by a thick, corded neck. He is also shorter than other Rangers, but makes up for his short size in sheer bulk. The only emotions he's prone to showing is surprise or aggressiveness, but that is probably due to him not appearing that many times to warrant more expressions. He did seem sad at Warp's funeral, however, as did the majority of the other Rangers. '''Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *The Starthought *Conspiracy Space Ranger #3 Being one of two female human Space Rangers, this particular Ranger has olive-tinged skin and long black hair. She also has brown eyes and thin eyebrows, and tucks her long hair into a purple thermal hood when in her Space Ranger suit, with only her bangs protruding. It is difficult to say much on her personality, but she did have a brief line in "The Adventure Begins" when Booster asked some Space Rangers why they were going to the Briefing Room. Her reply was "top secret" in a strong, commanding sort of voice, but she was smiling when she spoke to him, even briefly. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Millennial Bugs *Conspiracy Space Ranger #4 No details are known about this Space Ranger other than he, Cadet Flarn and Space Ranger #14 have had basic character design sheets. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster *Conspiracy Space Ranger #5 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #6 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #7 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Mira's Wedding Space Ranger #8 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 Space Ranger #9 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Good Ol' Buzz Space Ranger #10 This particular Space Ranger usually wears a purple thermal hood that completely hides her hair. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Conspiracy *Rookie of the Year Non-Humans Space Ranger #11 A blue-skinned humanoid female alien who is the co-pilot on Star Cruiser 22 and is often seen alongside her Captain, Space Ranger #1. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Downloaded *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #12 This particular Ranger is bipedal and has four fingers on each hand. Their body is slightly elongated and they have short legs. They appear to have a snout like an anteater, but teeth, and they might be female due to the shape and complexion of its lips. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding Space Ranger #13 Coming from an avian-like race, this Space Ranger is often seen as the navigator or weapons specialist aboard several star cruisers. He might possibly have wings for arms, since the armor encasing his forearms is thicker than the armor encasing his upper arms. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *The Lightyear Factor *Sunquake *The Crawling Flesh Space Ranger #14 Another blue-skinned humanoid female, this particular Ranger doesn't seem to have a typical hairstyle. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer Space Ranger #15 This Space Ranger is centaur-like in nature, with four legs, a tail, and two arms. They even have a single eye and hair, and their protruding chest suggests tht they are female. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 Space Ranger #16 A blue-skinned humanoid male, this Space Ranger is rarely seen, but has a Roman-like nose shape. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer References * * *